Gaian Lane
by yoshiman32892
Summary: A crossover of Azur Lane & my GaiaOnline series, The Gaian Seas... A strange frame was procured from the sirens. A chance encounter of the frame with a wisdom cube summons a stranger onto the base. A race is now on to keep powerful items out of the sirens grasp while a great evil possibly pulls their strings.


[ Pacific Ocean ]

A crystal clear night glistened above the open and calm Pacific Ocean. Numerous stars shone down along with the moonlight over the serene waters. This calm was short lived as a strange energy sparked in the air. A unnaturally strong gale burst through the air. The waters grew violent. A strange electric hum filled the air as energy started crackling, eventually growing into an alien looking storm of neon purple lightning. The energy grew into a crescendo before unleashing in a swift burst in a massive scale of the nearby ocean. The area had been changed into a mirror sea… with not a single siren in sight.

[ 3 days later ]

[ HQ of one of Azur Lane's Washington Branch bases ]

Clear dusk skies shined down on the bustling headquarters. Several shipgirls were either rushing to get things done before nightfall, or getting ready to party the night away. Meanwhile, the bases commander….

"uuuugh, is it possible to die from paperwork?" A young man with long black hair groaned into his desk. He simply lied his face in his work for a bit to let his mind rest from the work he's been doing. After just a few seconds, the door to his office opened and a soft chuckle was heard.

"Heeheehee. Sneaky, sneaky, sneaky," He heard as someone he assumed was tiptoeing up to him.

"Eileen, if you're here to prank me I'm not in the mood right now." He bluntly stated.

"WHA-?! How'd you know?" The girl questioned, startled that she was detected so easily.

The young man lifted his head and turned his blue eyes to look at the Long Island he had married. "Because how long have I known you? Since day one here as commander. Heh, only one I've known longer than you would be Laffey." He stated, lightly chuckling as the shipgirl pouted.

"You don't usually detect my pranks so fast. How was I so easily foiled?" Long Island Eileen pouted further.

The commander sat up and stretched. "I guess the extra paperwork lately has my mind going faster than usual." He improvised, not wanting to let her know he usually feigns surprise to her pranks.

Long Island Eileen pouted a bit more before looking at the pile of papers on the commanders desk. "Where is Laffey? Isn't it her shift as secretary this week?" she questioned.

"With the rise of siren activity she's out on a recon mission with the rest of the A-tea- ….." the commander began explaining before turning a deadpan stare at Eileen. "Eileen, why aren't you with the rest of the A-team?" he questioned, to which the shipgirl stiffened, as if petrified.

"I-I-I-I umm, well, ya'see…." The poor shipgirl stuttered.

"Ya slept in after another all-nighter of gaming didn't you?" the commander questioned, to which the shipgirl stiffened further as she was found out so easily. The commander groaned as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Just… just help me with this paperwork. And hope the others don't get into too much trouble." He relented.

[- Mission Stats -]

[ Location : Mid-Pacific ocean ]

[ Objective : investigate abnormal increase of siren activity ]

[ Fleet : A-Team w/ 1 replacement (Bismarck, Saratoga, Zeppy, Cleveland, San Diego, Laffey)]

Out in the ocean, a fleet was swiftly moving through the waters. The smallest one of the group let out a whine. "Oooh, why did I have to sortie on my week off?" Zeppy complained. "I had so many sweets I planned to eat too." She mumbled further. With a growl and flailing of her arms she then declared, "Next time I see that self-proclaimed ghost she's gonna taste my wrath!"

"Sorry Zeppy. We needed our strongest forces on this mission and with Long Island not answering, you were our fleets next strongest carrier behind Saratoga." Cleveland said with an apologetic smile. "I'll see if I can get Helena to bake ya something when we get back though!" the light cruiser offered.

The small carrier eyed Cleveland with a pout. "… you prooomise?" she questioned, to which Cleveland grinned with a thumbs up. Zeppy pouted for a few more seconds before smiling. "OK! I'll hold you to that promise!" She said, returning a thumbs up.

The flagship of the fleet, Bismarck, couldn't help but give a small smile at the miniature Graf Zeppelin's antics. She certainly had much more innocence than the Graf Zeppelin she knew. Most likely from her more youthful form.

"Aay Clevey, do ya think Helena could make us all snacks?" San Diego asked, eyes sparkling with glee.

"Ooh! I would like some snacks too!" Saratoga chimed in.

"Sure. I don't see why not." Cleveland answered.

"Laffey hopes she could bake some cookies." Laffey gave her sleepy input.

As much as Bismarck didn't want to interrupt such cheery innocence, someone had to remind them why they were here. "Let us not forget the mission at hand everyone. We are approaching siren waters and we never know if any will stray our way. So stay vigilant."

"Right!" Everyone responded.

"Heh, I must say though, we are making great time with the speed we're going." Cleveland said as she did a few zigs and zags. "I mean, I'm used to high speeds with the equips the commander sets me with but I forgot just how effective that Beaver Squad Tag that Zeppy holds was." She marveled.

Saratoga turned to the chuckling Zeppy with a curious look. "Beaver Squad Tag?" She asked.

"Heeheehee." Zeppy laughed as she held out a badge with a beaver on it. "I got the commander to give me it way back when he was still starting out. He got it for helping the Beaver Squad get stronger" she explained.

"Oooh, does that mean Zep is an honorary Beaver Squad member?" Saratoga asked with enthusiastic curiosity.

"Hmm…" Zeppy paused. "Maybe? I never thought about that. I just thought it looked cool and asked if I could have it." Zeppy confessed.

Cleveland glided by with a smile before patting Zeppy's head. "Well I remember that little badge getting us through some tough fights back then. And you were always eager to prove yourself despite not completely trusting us at first." Cleveland reminisced.

"H-Hey! You would be untrusting too if you found yourself summoned to a strange land with strangers all bigger than you!" Zeppy countered as she flailed her arms above her to shoo away Cleveland's hand.

Laffey hummed as she thought back to those days. "Both Zeppy and Akagi-chan were handfuls causing trouble for commander. Only Little Bel was nice from the start." She commented. "Laffey heard that other bases also had mini Hiei's showing up as well. But we never saw any in our base." She continued.

"I may have blew stuff up when angered but I don't think I was as bad as Akagi-chan." Zeppy said. "At least I didn't give the commander any sort of PTSD. He can't even be in the same room alone as either the Akagi's without fearing for his life. Hehehe, a big fear I heard he has was those two teaming up against him. Now that'll be funny." Zeppy said with a laugh as she kicked her legs back and forth from atop one of her ironsharks as their commander calls them.

"Commander's only confessed that to Laffey and Eileen. So either Eileen let it slip or-" Laffey said with a gaze of suspicion at Zeppy who was caught off guard and nearly dropped the gun she was carrying.

"Y-yeah! I umm. Heard it from little miss ghost!" Zeppy stated with a nervous chuckle.

'She was totally eavesdropping' everyone else thought to themselves.

San Diego jolted upright. "Everybody be quiet a sec!" she shouted. "My hyper forming air ray door is picking up some aircraft to the that way!" she informed, pointing southwest.

A few were tempted to correct her on pronouncing high performance air radar, but the situation was too serious for it.

The group stealthily made their way in the direction San Diego indicated. "Any idea how far the signal's from Sandy?" Saratoga asked.

"Eeeeh, it was at the edge of where I can detect?" San Diego replied, not remembering the distance her radar was capable of.

"Nevertheless we should stay on guard. Ya never know what the sirens could be planning." Cleveland pointed out.

The fleet continued on in the direction San Diego picked up the signal from growing ever more cautious as a storm started rolling in, making the waves get pretty rough. San Diego suddenly stopped and began glancing around. "eh? eH? Eh?" with each glance in a direction she took she looked more worried.

"Ay Sandy, what's wrong?" Cleveland asked.

San Diego flailed her arms in panic. "WE'RE SURROUNDED! There's signals from that way and that way and that way and-" She was in full panic mode pointing in each direction.

Everyone was now very much on high alert. "D-don't tell me… was it a trap? Did they lead us into…" Cleveland trailed off.

"A mirror sea." Bismarck finished Cleveland's assumption.

"But… something's off though?" San Diego observed after calming from her initial panic.

"How so?" Bismarck questioned.

San Diego let out a hum of thought. "I'm picking up signals in all directions, but none seem to be approaching us. Honestly it seems more like they are going in several directions." She informed.

"Maybe they might be looking for something?" Zeppy suggested.

"But what could they be searching for?" Saratoga questioned.

Cleveland shivered. "I fear what could warrant any sort of search party from the sirens. If they want something bad enough to search for it like this then it must be pretty bad." She said.

Bismarck scratched her chin in thought. "But why activate a mirror sea for a mere search? There must be more to this." The flagship reasoned.

San Diego suddenly jolted. "I think we been spotted! A few from the direction we came changed course right this way!" she urgently stated.

Bismarck thought of the options they had. On one hand, this was supposed to be a simple recon mission to gather intel. They could try to retreat but… on the other hand, they were already surrounded and they still had no information on what the sirens were up to. "We could return to base and report what we've seen, we could take out who's spotted us and attempt to retain our undetected status…" Bismarck suggested.

"Or we can fight and get the answers we want!" Zeppy stated.

"Laffey doesn't think we have much choice in this situation. Even if we retreat, a battle would be inevitable with them all around us." Laffey stated, lifting up her guns.

"Alright everyone. Get ready!" Cleveland said as she readied her own guns.

It wasn't too long before the siren ships came into view. "Looks like mostly mass production models. Strike fast, and strike true!" Bismarck gave the order and the fleet moved into battle. "San Diego, keep an eye on your radar and let us know if any others approach!" The flagship added.

"Roger roger!" San Diego responded with a salute.

Gunfire and plane engine sounds filled the air as the battle began. Cleveland and Sandy made quick work of enemy planes as Saratoga and Zeppy responded with their own. Bismarck had let loose a devastating volley of shots upon an opposing battleship before it could fire it's own. Laffey weaved her way around the crossfire before unleashing a series of guided torpedoes upon some approaching destroyer ships. Overall the battle had remained pretty one sided. There was a reason the commander referred to this fleet as his A-team.

Something on the radar caught San Diego's attention, resulting in a volley from a heavy cruiser nearly hitting her. With a flailing panic she ducked and weaved out of the crossfire. "WE'VE GOT BIG TROUBLE! ALL EYES ARE NOW ON US AND APPROACHING FAST!" She urgently informed, sending a wave of panic over much of the group.

Bismarck, keeping her composure, took in her surroundings. There were only a couple of the siren ships they were just fighting remaining, each heavily damaged. And they themselves had barely a scratch. But as much as it hurt her pride to say it, they had to retreat here. Being surrounded by sirens would be a deathwish to fight all at once. "San Diego, is there any point in the surrounding siren forces that is thin enough to fight through?" she questioned. Fighting their way out would be inevitable. But if there were less in an area it should give them an edge to find an opening.

San Diego glanced in several directions. "Umm, hmm, uhh, This way!" she said with a point.

"Alright. Let's move!" Bismarck ordered.

The group made haste in the direction San Diego directed. There were a few ships they had to take out but they were scattered thin enough to not slow them down too much. "We're almost there. Just a couple groups of siren ships ahea- AH!" San Diego tried to inform, before an energy blast almost hit her.

"My my… it seems we have uninvited guests." A voice carried through the air.

Approaching the group with another fleet of siren ships was a girl with a mechanical manta ray looking rigging. One of the siren elites, Tester Beta.

"SANDY YOU MORON! YOU LEAD US RIGHT TO ONE OF THE BIG BADS WHEN WE WANTED AN EASY ESCAPE!" Zeppy shouted at San Diego.

"Hehe… oops. Not my fault the signals aren't named." San Diego responded with a nervous chuckle.

"THE SMALLER MORE HUMANOID SHAPE SHOULD'VE TIPPED YOU OFF ON IT!" Zeppy further raged.

"If you're all here about this… anomaly, we did not cause it." The siren stated.

"Anomaly? Is she talking about the mirror sea? They didn't do it? … Well if you didn't make this mirror sea, than who did?!" Zeppy questioned

"An outside force beyond even time and space seems to have broken through reality, leaving little trace but this mirror sea we are in. Fortunately, we found what we were looking for here. Even prior to study, it's properties seem fascinating." Tester monologued as she held a strange metal object and gazed at it. It looked like a circular frame to something.

San Diego wasn't really paying attention as she was preoccupied glancing around as the surrounding sirens were closing in.

"Oh really? That ring thing you're holding is what you were after? Can't be anything worth the search party you brought." Cleveland stated with a shrug. In honesty, she was bluffing. She knew it had to hold some sort of power if they were interested in it. She was just hoping her little jab would get some info on just what it might be out of the siren.

"It is an unknown subject we have not seen before. Why would it not interest us?" Tester replied.

Cleveland inwardly swore as her bluff attempt was completely bypassed. She took a few glances around as a few of the surrounding sirens of the area started coming into view. "Well… if that is all, I think we will just get going." Cleveland cautiously said.

"Oh? And just who said we would let you pass?" Tester asked as several of her accompanying siren ships turned their guns at the group.

"Yeah I doubted that would work. Worth the shot though!" Cleveland said as she raised her guns and opened fire.

Tester dodged the shot and her fleet advanced forth before opening fire as well. Everyone was now firing at the siren ships. Tester only seemed to dodge. She seemed too focused on the object she was holding. Almost entranced by the mystery of what it could be and what it could be capable of.

Even without Tester joining in, the fight was rough as siren ships continued swarming in. Tester was soon forced to pay attention as several planes started buzzing around her. "Annoying insects." She stated as she started shooting them down. A sudden loud buzzing caught her attention before one of the planes crashed into her from the side making a small explosion on impact. The small explosion being just enough to make her lose grip of the object shes been admiring. "No!" She yelled out.

Zeppy, who was the one sending the planes, caught the object and quickly zoomed away. "I got the thing! I got the thing!" She franticly informed the others.

"You… such an insignificant obsolete being dares appose me?!" Tester questioned.

To this, Zeppy turned back around and shot a glare at the siren. "Hey! I'll have you know I am one of the strongest carriers in my commanders fleets!" Zeppy stated in anger.

"Well… I guess that says more about your commander then, doesn't it? Holding value in outdated and obsolete models." The siren said.

Zeppy grit her teeth. "Hey! Nobody picks on our commander but his own ships!" she declared as she had her ironsharks charge up. "Taste my wra- huh?" As zeppy was about to fire, she felt an intense surge of energy. Small sparks crackled from the circular metal object she took from the siren. The already charged ironsharks became supercharged and unleashed a far bigger version of her signature attack with almost blinding light.

Tester didn't even have time to react before the attack hit. Giant cracks fissured throughout her riggings and large chunks were even blown off. When the attack had cleared, what remained of her rigging let out heavy billows of smoke and crackles of energy. The siren was shocked at the power she was just hit with. How could something so inferior, so obsolete, harness such power.

Zeppy stared, dazed at what she just done to the siren who was quickly losing altitude from where she was hovering. She slowly looked at the metallic object she held. "Did… did this make me do that?" She dazedly questioned.

Before anyone else questioned what just happened San Diego noticed something. "We have an opening! Let's get the heck outta here!" She shouted pointing at a clear spot between the advancing ships.

Bismarck, seeing the opening, gave the order. "Retreat! Full speed back to safer waters!" She commanded. Everyone made swift movement toward the clearing as Bismarck detoured over to pickup the still dazed Zeppy. "Let's go." She said.

Tester, in her current shape, could do nothing but watch as they escaped. "Oh my. Looks like they did quite a number on you." She heard someone say. "Observer…" Tester acknowledged the newcomer. "They escaped… and they took the subject we were searching for." Tester informed.

Observer chuckled. "It is of small significance. There was another identical object we found as well before coming this way." She informed.

[ Safe waters approaching HQ ]

Some time has passed since the encounter of the siren fleet and everyone was eager to return home. Bismarck carrying Zeppy in her arms as she had passed out shortly after their retreat. That attack she unleashed had really tired her out.

Bismarck, while not being the original, still had the memories of the original. She recalled the time prior to her sinking. When she had at the time accepted the power the sirens gave her. Whatever the object they acquired was, it seemed to be capable of equal if not greater power as that. The flagship couldn't help but shudder at the possibility of the sirens if they had gotten it and used it.

Cleveland was thinking similar fears that Bismarck was. They were lucky Tester was too busy admiring the thing. It seemed to activate when Zeppy used her skill while holding it. If Tester had decided to attack them, would it have activated for her? She looked down at the metallic ring she was holding. It definitely looked like some sort of frame. It was a circular strip of metal about as big as a small tablet. It had a cross of metallic strips in an x formation inside along with three small inner circles along one of the lines. If it indeed was a frame… then what was it a frame to? And where was that at?

"Laffey is sure commander would know what to do with it." Laffey said, startling Cleveland out of her thoughts.

"Y-Yeah. I'm sure he would at least have some idea. If not, we could always have Akashi and Yuubari examine it." Cleveland replied with a nod.

Bismarck decided to voice some concerns. "Is it really wise to bring such an unknown item back with us? We saw that it is indeed powerful. But what else may it be capable of? Did the sirens really have nothing to do with it?" She questioned. Nobody seemed to have an answer.

"We may not know… but if we don't try than we never will." A tired voice replied.

Bismarck looked down and noticed Zeppy had woken up. "Sorry. Did our talking wake you?" the flagship asked with a soft smile.

Zeppy let out a tired groan. "It's too hot to rest." She stated with a tired whine.

"Hmm? Too hot? Honestly I would say it's pretty chilly." Cleveland said as she glided over. Cleveland let out a hum and rested a hand on Zeppy's forehead. She immediately recoiled her hand. "Yikes, Zeppy's temperature has skyrocketed!" She stated.

Bismarck hummed in thought as she glanced at the metal frame Cleveland was holding. "The surge of power that item gave her might've been too much for her small form to properly handle." She theorized. "Regardless of the cause though, you're going to need lots of rest until you get better." The flagship stated turning to Zeppy.

Zeppy just gave a small nod, too tired to argue against resting. Everyone picked up their pace going home.

[ HQ, the next morning ]

The commander was once more behind his desk handling paperwork. Long Island Eileen, who said she would help, was fast asleep after barely making a dent in the paperwork the commander handed her. "Honestly, we need to get you on a proper sleep schedule." The commander stated.

A sudden knock grabbed the commanders attention. "Come on in." He replied.

Stepping through the door was Warspite, who's been gone on a major commission run. "Good morning commander." She greeted politely… yet she had a slightly threatening aura.

The commander sighed. "Oh boy. Why do I feel a lecture incoming." He muttered to himself.

Warspite approached the commanders desk. "So, commander… I heard that you sent The A-Team on a simple recon mission. Is this true?" she inquired.

The commander let out another sigh as he rubbed the sides of his head. "It's a mission in heavily siren infested waters. Of course I would send none other than our best to handle it." He answered.

Warspite nodded. "A fair point. But may I ask, What is our bases current oil supply? And how much oil does it take for The A-team to sortie?" she questioned further as her menacing aura intensified.

"We are currently standing at about just over a 6k oil level and the A-Team on a standard sortie takes about 67. Although we had to have a substitute ship stand in because this one slept in. So that number shifted a bit." The commander stated, gesturing toward the still dozing Long Island.

Warspite hummed in thought. "Just over 6k oil. This is indeed a good amount according to our average oil level. But we still can't throw such precious resources around carelessly. Our base is already notoriously known among other bases for its ever low oil supply! It's so notoriously known for that in fact that several others even meme about it!" Warspite stated with a tone of seriousness.

"If you're talking about that got milk? parody saying got oil?, I hope you realize I'm the one who posted the original one." The commander informed, sounding proud of himself.

"Yes, but the fact that that meme is still going shows that it hasn't improved much." Warspite reasoned.

The commander then stood up and walked over to his offices window, gazing at the bustling early morning HQ. "I know I'm not the best with oil conservation. I know I can sometimes get caught up in various missions not paying much attention to it. But you've got to remember… I'm just the restless, ever advancing type. I cant rest when there's work to be done. I can't let things stagnate when we can still reach higher. It's a trait I can't help but feel that this whole HQ can feel as well. No matter the workload… no matter the amount of missions we take… in my entire time here, not even once have I ever seen any of the girls morale drop from it. Heh, not even the more lazy ones." The commander paused to give a glance to Long Island, who was slowly stirring from her nap. "Even they put in as much effort in all the work as they can muster." He concluded.

Long Island Eileen slowly lifted up her head and sleepily took in her surroundings. "Oh… Hey Warspite… when'd you get here?" She dozedly asked when she noticed her.

Warspite gave a light chuckle. "Good morning Eileen. I just got here a couple minutes ago. Sorry if our conversation woke you." She greeted and apologized.

The commander also chuckled. "Yeah. Ace here just had some worries on the oil usage." He said with a shrug, addressing Warspite with a nickname he's been using recently.

"Commander! What have I said about addressing me with that nickname?! It's embarrassing!" Warspite said with a light blush across her cheeks.

The commander smirked. "Can ya really deny it's a fitting nickname though? One who takes the MVP in every mission she goes on, even without being the highest leveled. Even that one time I sent you out, forgetting to properly set up your gear during that gear reorganization… you still somehow managed to grab that MVP!" The commander reasoned with a chuckle.

Before Warspite could argue it, the phone on the commanders desk rang. The commander held up his index finger to excuse himself for a minute to answer. "Hello, this is the commander speaking." He greeted.

The commander nodded as the person on the other side of the call spoke. "So the A-Team has returned? Alright, I'll schedule a briefing for them to give their repor-" He began, but was cut off by the other person. A few seconds go by as the other side of the call spoke. "What? … How bad is it?" He questioned with a tone shift that grabbed the attention of the other two in the room. "… I'll be right there." He concluded after a few more seconds before hanging up the phone and dashing out his office door. Two confused and worried shipgirls not far behind.

[ Later at the medical wing ]

Zeppy was lying in one of the hospital beds with a damp cloth on her forehead. Her skin had taken on a red tint and her breathing had grown heavy.

Vestal, trying to maintain calm, had franticly began checking the small carriers vitals upon feeling how high her skins temperature was when she first arrived earlier. Zeppy's heartrate was fine, thank goodness. But her breathing seemed to be getting worse. And her temperature was a hundred and five degrees Fahrenheit!

After giving Zeppy some light medication to help keep the fever from escalating, and some water to keep her hydrated, Vestal let out a tired sigh. "I'm afraid there's not much else we could do for a fever without fully knowing what exactly the cause behind it is." She informed with an apologetic gaze.

Cleveland set a reassuring hand on the repair ships shoulder. "Hey, you're doing all you can. And that's the most we can ask for." She stated with a light chuckle.

The commander, who had arrived while Vestal was searching for the needed medicine, nodded in agreement. "Speaking of causes though… you girls mentioned Zeppy accidently used an item she procured from the sirens before you escaped, didn't you?" he questioned, turning to the A-Team fleet.

Bismarck nodded. "Indeed, with a risky move, she managed to take Tester by surprise and acquire this item they seemed to be after." The flagship informed as she handed the metal frame they took to the commander.

The commander looked at the item puzzled, doubting how it could've caused much. But he knew looks can be deceiving with many things. There was also some unknown familiarity he felt to it.

Long Island Eileen let out a whine with a guilty look on her face. "I should've gone instead of Zep. If I had gone then-" she was stopped with a finger over her lips from the commander.

"None of that guilt talk." He ordered. "There's no guarantee the A-Team would have had a successful mission if Zeppy hadn't gone. There's no guarantee that thing's wouldn't have taken a turn. If it wasn't Zeppy to take and use the item it could've just as likely been the siren to use it. So Do Not beat yourself up with guilt over it." He lectured. He then took a moment of pause before kissing her forehead. "Zeppy will be alright. I'm sure of it." He softly reassured.

A worried mewing noise was let out by the other repair ship in the room. Akashi was scanning over info on a device screen she used for her own diagnosis of Zeppy. "Nyuuu… Whatever that item did to her it's sure having a nyasty effect on her stats. Nya." The cat informed.

The commander walked over to inspect the info the device shown and was nearly floored when he saw it. "What the hecks goin on?!" He questioned.

On the display, the numbers for each stat was rapidly flickering between nines across the screen and zero. The only stat not flickering was her HP, but the HP stats max was at half what it should be!

With a worried frown, the commander looked at the metal frame he held and turned to the door. "I'll see if Yuubari can analyze this thing. Maybe there's a way to reverse what it caused." He said as he ran out the room.

The commander made swift time to the base's science center where Yuubari usually is. He made his way to the experimenting labs, recalling she was planning some wisdom cube testing.

Opening the door to the experimenting room she planned to work in, the commander found it to be empty. "Dammit, she's not here." He huffed out as he paused to catch his breath.

Glancing around the room, the commander saw various equipment and notes prepared, along with a cube on a testing platform. Yuubari must've still been setting up. "Where could she have go- WHOA!" The commander said as he turned to leave but ended up stepping on a stray screwdriver and ended up falling to his back. "Owww… That hurt…" He groaned as he moved to pick himself up. He paused when he heard a clinking sound and realized there was an object missing from his grasp. Looking behind him he saw the metal frame rolling away. He then went wide eyed as it started letting out purple sparks that seemed to be reaching toward the wisdom cube it was rolling toward. The commander scrambled to his feet and toward the door. "OH SHI-"

An arc of energy surged from the frame onto the cube, and as if suddenly magnetized, the frame launched up and collided with the cube. A powerful deafening explosion of energy filled the room and rocked the building.

_*** * * Authors notes * * ***_

This fanfic is a crossover with my Gaiaonline series, The Gaian Seas, set in a distant future of where that series currently sits.

I mainly started writing this as a way to claw my way out of a writing rut I've been in lately as a while back my computer died and I lost access to the usb flash drive most of my notes are on, a huge blow to my writing motivation as I would have to have rewritten a few entire chapters if I decided to continue without what was on the flash drive.

The Azur Lane part of this story is set in the world of my game file. The ships and fleets in this fic are my own ships and fleets unless otherwise stated.

Also, the canon of this story is that the commander here is NOT the commander from the in-game story events. That commander is elsewhere in the world and my commander has not had his experiences (Although there are records he has read of the main Azur Lane commander who in-story is a bit of a heroic figure among other commanders)

Another note that I want to get out of the way before the story picks up, The character crossing in from The Gaian Seas is gonna be a bit overpowered in a few points, but not completely without reason. As I said in the first authors note line, its set in his far future. The character here is basically the him of his series "post-storyline" which, his story has a planned I forget how many arcs, spanning across several adventures that eventually grew him to be how he will be in this fic.


End file.
